D'espoir et de solitude
by Pandaland
Summary: Fushimi Saruhiko n'attendait pas grand chose de la vie. Yata Misaki avait toujours été un optimiste. Juste une petite fic sur la réconciliation de Yata et Fushimi parce que moi aussi je veux écrire du Sarumi. Post-ROK


**Salut, salut !**

 **Me voici avec ma deuxième fic ever ! Et cette fois-ci je m'attaque au Sarumi ! Parce que le sarumi c'est beau, c'est la base et le meilleur OTP de tout les temps.**

 **Je me suis essayé à l'angst en me disant que ce couple était angsty as fuck mais apparemment même avec eux j'en suis pas capable donc faites pas gaffe à la fleur-bleuitude de cette fic.**

 **A la base c'était un one-shot mais vu que ça devenait hyper long je me suis dit que j'allais le couper en deux donc vous aurez la suite plus tard. Quand je l'aurai écrite. Un jour. Peut-être.**

 **Bref, j'ai écrit ça au lieu de réviser pour mon partiel d'automates que j'ai demain (Parce que de toute les matières à la con il a fallu qu'on se tape les pires. Nan franchement les automates c'est le mal. Alors ok ça été inventé par Turing m'enfin le gars s'il avait su qu'après on rajouterait le théorème de Kleane et celui de l'itération il aurait changé d'avis!) et donc j'écrirai probablement la suite au lieu de réviser mes examens terminaux comme ça la boucle sera bouclée et j'aurai bien chié mon année (laul)! Et puis bon c'est pas comme si j'avais chié mon épreuve d'Ada de se matin (double laul). Si quelqu'un vous dit d'aller à la fac parce qu'on glande rien taper le avec une pelle de ma part.**

 **Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vais juste vous dire : Enjoy !**

 **PS : J'ai probablement fait des fautes plus grosses que moi donc sentez vous autorisés à m'engueuler dans les commentaires. Aussi, si y a des phrases qiu veulent rien dire ... bah ... Faites un effort d'imagination ?**

* * *

Fushimi Saruhiko n'attendait pas grand chose de la vie. Quand il était enfant, il avait eu un peu d'espoir de vivre une vie qui le satisferait au moins un peu, mais son père s'était assuré de rapidement l'étouffer. Il avait donc vécu la plus grande partie de son enfance dans une sorte hébétude sombre. Il attendait que le temps passe avec indifférence, il était là mais il ne faisait rien. La plupart du temps il essayait de noyer ses pensées en écoutant de la musique assez forte pour lui faire siffler les oreilles quand il enlevait ses écouteurs.

En arrivant au collège, il savait déjà comment repousser toutes le personnes qui essayait de s'intéresser à lui. Ce n'était pas si dur, les êtres humains étaient des êtres simplets qui s'agitaient toujours sans raison et qui se débattaient en vain mais qui reculaient dès que les choses devenaient trop dures pour eux. Incapables de le comprendre, les gens préféraient rester loin de lui et la plupart du temps Saruhiko en était satisfait.

Quand il rencontra Misaki, ça lui fit un choc. Au début, il pensait que le garçon se lasserait et finirait par le laisser tranquille comme tout le monde avant lui. Mais ça n'arriva pas et le jeune Saruhiko se remit à espérer.

Cependant comme toutes les bonnes qui lui étaient arrivé cela ne dura pas. Bientôt il fut à nouveau seul et la vie était à nouveau terne et dénuée de sens.

Après la destruction de la table de Dresden et la perte de leur pouvoirs, Saruhiko et Misaki était redevenus amis mais quelque chose avait changé. Leur relation avait été tellement éprouvée que leur lien semblait brisé. Bien sûr aux yeux de tout le monde, ils étaient à nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde mais Saruhiko sentait bien que rien n'était comme avant et il savait que Misaki le ressentait aussi malgré son incapacité à deviner les sentiments des gens.

Saruhiko était fatigué de faire semblant et n'avait plus envie de se donner cette peine. Au début, il l'avait fait en pensant que leur amitié s'améliorerait avec le temps. Il s'était subitement repris à espérer et s'était méprisé pour ça. Mais le sentiment lui tenait chaud la nuit et parfois il était même de bonne humeur. Pourtant, très vite il avait été évident qu'une fois encore son espoir était futile. Apparemment une fois la confiance de Misaki perdue il était très dur de la regagner. Saruhiko le croyait quand il disait qu'il l'avait pardonné mais il savait aussi que pardonner n'est pas oublier.

La patience n'était pas son fort et même si pour Misaki il était prêt à faire un effort, ça faisait plusieurs mois que leurs rires étaient forcés et leurs conversations creuses et il se sentait prêt à craquer. Il fallait que les choses changent et vite.

Yata Misaki avait toujours été un optimiste. Il tenait ça de sa mère qui, même dans les moments les plus désespérés, lui souriait en lui disant que tout allait s'arranger. Il trouvait qu'il avait eu une vie heureuse dans l'ensemble. Il n'était pas des plus intelligents ni des plus intéressants mais savoir cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il se contentait de ce qu'il avait et prenait ce que la vie lui donnait sans en demander plus.

Pour lui le collège n'était qu'une aventure de plus. Un nouvel endroit à découvrir, des nouvelles personnes à rencontrer et un nouveau moyen de s'échapper de la solitude qui l'écrasait parfois. Misaki avait appris très vite que s'entourer de plein de gens était le meilleur moyen pour tenir la solitude à distance même si elle revenait parfois au milieu de la nuit pour le surprendre dans son lit.

Quand il rencontra Saruhiko, il ne s'attarda pas trop sur la question se disant qu'il était un ami comme les autres. Pourtant quelque chose était différent, il tenait la solitude à l'écart. Pendant tout le temps où ils restèrent amis, elle ne revint pas le hanter.

Bien sûr, quand Saruhiko le trahit, elle rappliqua et même la présence réconfortante de ses camarades d'HOMRA ne pouvait la chasser.

Quand il repris contact avec Saruhiko il pensait que la solitude disparaîtrait et en effet elle se tint à distance pendant un temps. Mais parfois le doute le tenaillait, Saruhiko n'était plus le même et elle en profitait pour revenir lui tenir compagnie la nuit.

Misaki ne supportait plus la situation actuelle et ne voulait plus avoir à se forcer pour parler à son meilleur ami. Mais il se souvenait de la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé quand Saruhiko l'avait abandonné pour rejoindre les bleus. Il préférait encore se faire étouffer par la solitude à petit feu que de laisser une nouvelle trahison le noyer.

Saruhiko était fatigué, il avait eu un longue journée au boulot et bien qu'il ne soit que 23h il considérait l'idée de se coucher directement en arrivant dans sa chambre. Il sortit des bureaux du Scepter 4 en frissonnant dans le froid de janvier et commença à se diriger vers les dortoirs. En approchant il vit que quelqu'un attendait devant les portes et quand il fut assez près, il reconnut Misaki. Il était appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui pendant que de la neige commençait à tomber.

Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes sans bouger avant que Misaki ne prenne la parole.

« On est jeudi », se contenta-t-il de déclarer comme si ça expliquait sa présence. Et évidement, maintenant que Saruhiko y pensait, ça l'expliquait.

Le jeudi soir était le jour où ils retrouvaient pour regarder un film soit au cinéma soit chez Misaki quand ils étaient trop fatigués ou trop fauchés. Saruhiko grogna de dépit. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait vraiment pas assez d'énergie pour passer la soirée avec Misaki. Enfin la soirée était déjà finie donc ils n'avaient plus vraiment le temps de regarder un film.

« Désolé, j'ai oublié quel jour on était, répondit finalement Saruhiko d'un ton neutre.

\- De toute façon, tu viens de sortir du boulot alors je suppose que notre soirée aurait été foutue », continua Misaki, impassible.

Saruhiko n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il pensait et il détestait ça. Misaki avait toujours eu un visage expressif, incapable de cacher ses émotions, c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle Saruhiko se sentait si perdu. À cet instant il sentait le creux qu'avait laissé l'espoir dans son ventre, comme un vide froid qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il n'avait qu'une envie maintenant, monter dans sa chambre et écouter sa musique trop fort pour son bien pour éviter de réfléchir comme quand il était jeune.

« On se voit la semaine prochaine alors, dit Saruhiko en faisant un pas vers la porte, espérant échapper à l'atmosphère pesante de l'endroit.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Misaki les yeux rivés au sol. Enfin, je voulais dire, je ne serais probablement pas disponible la semaine prochaine, continua-t-il en refuser de croiser le regard de Saruhiko.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas appris à mentir, Misaki », répondit Saruhiko d'un ton défait mais sans chercher à le faire changer d'avis.

Il entra dans le bâtiment sans rien ajouter, Misaki n'essaya pas de l'en empêcher, et il se dirigea vers sa chambre en traînant les pieds. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. La seule pensée que son cerveau arrivait à générer était : _Misaki ne reviendra plus._ Elle tournait en boucle, devenant de plus en plus forte jusqu'à être assourdissante.

Saruhiko n'arriva soudain plus à respirer, il tomba à genoux devant son lit. Il avait chaud et la tête qui tournait. La partie de lui qui arrivait encore à fonctionner lui dit qu'il faisait une crise de panique. Il se roula en boule à même le sol, la tête entre les bras en attendant que la crise passe.

En rentrant chez lui, Misaki claqua la porte dans sa colère. Ce sale singe n'avait même pas protesté ! Il venait de mettre fin à une tradition qui datait du collège et il ne réagissait même pas ! Finalement, il avait bien fait de le faire. Ce n'avait pas du tout était son but. Il était vrai que la semaine prochaine il serait occupé mais ils auraient pu se revoir celle d'après !

Il aurait du s'en douter. Saruhiko n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, ça il le savait mais qu'il soit si indifférent l'avait surpris et déçu.

Il se laissa tomber sur son canapé en soupirant. Il s'allongea et alluma la télé en espérant se changer les idées. Bien sûr il fallait que chaque pub et chaque vieil épisode de série policière qui passait à cette heure-là lui rappelle Saru. La solitude revint étouffant de manière efficace sa colère.

Elle le rendait fou, ne le quittant jamais, le suivant même quand il alla dans la cuisine pour se trouver quelque chose à manger. Il alla se coucher mais elle faisait fuir le sommeil. Même en se tournant et se retournant elle ne le quittait pas.

Vers 2h du matin, il n'en pouvait plus, alors il décida de faire quelque chose de très stupide. Il attrapa son téléphone posé sur la table de nuit. Il l'alluma puis hésita quelque instant avant que la fatigue ne lui insuffle le courage de le faire. Il appela Saruhiko.

Le téléphone sonna dans le vide pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité. Quand Saruhiko répondit sa voix était étouffée et manquait de son agacement habituelle qu'on pouvait entendre quelque soit l'heure à laquelle on lui parlait.

« _Quoi ?_ »

Misaki fut si surpris par le manque des insultes qui fusaient habituellement dès qu'on osait le déranger en lui téléphonant qu'il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas avoir l'avoir l'air trop désespéré.

\- _De quoi tu parles ? Je vais très bien. Par contre toi c'est moins sûr pour que tu m'appelles au milieu de la nuit. Alors dis moi tout, Mi-sa-ki !_ Sa voix semblait bizarre comme étouffée.

\- Pff, tu sais quoi, laisse tomber sale singe ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je te parle encore. »

Sa réponse frustrée fut accueillit par un silence inquiétant qui se prolongea jusqu'à ce que Misaki n'en puisse plus.

« Saru, t'es là ? Appela-t-il sans réponse. Oi, Saruhiko qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? »

Seul le grésillement de la ligne lui répondit. L'inquiétude le submergea et il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer démesurément. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Saruhiko de rester silencieux comme ça.

Misaki s'apprêtait à l'appeler encore une fois quand la ligne coupa. Le souffle coupé il écouta un instant la tonalité avant que la réalité le rattrape et qu'il se précipite hors de son lit.

Il s'habilla en grande hâte et sortit de chez lui le plus vite possible. Il faisait nuit et il neigeait doucement quand il arriva dans la rue. Le seul avantage c'était qu'il n'y avait personne et qu'il pouvait aller aussi vite qu'il le voulait sur son skate.

Il arriva devant le bâtiment où vivait Saruhiko, à bout de souffle. Il se précipita à l'intérieur sans perdre un instant. Il monta les trois étages en courant, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois arrivé dans la porte de sa chambre. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il hésita.

En entendant que Saruhiko n'allait pas bien au téléphone, il s'était précipité à son aide comme à l'époque. Mais peut être qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. Après tout, Misaki n'était même pas sûr qu'ils étaient encore amis. Peut être même qu'il allait très bien, qu'il n'avait juste pas envie de lui parler au téléphone, ça lui été déjà arrivé de lui raccrocher au nez.

Il regarda l'heure : 2h30. À cette heure-ci Saru devait encore être debout, lui qui ne dormait que trois heures par nuit et encore, dans ses bons jours. Cependant il n'entendait aucun bruit venant de l'intérieur de la chambre.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas verrouillée, Saruhiko ne verrouillait jamais sa porte. Il entra et se retrouva sur un champ de bataille.

La lumière était éteinte et le peu de luminosité qui lui parvenait, venait de la lueur orangé d'un lampadaire se trouvant devant le fenêtre.

Misaki avait toujours trouvé l'endroit vide mais le peu de chose qui s'y trouvait était étalé au sol. Les vêtements étaient éparpillés en travers de la seule pièce qui servait de salon, chambre et cuisine. Des dossiers avaient été jeté au hasard par dessus. En avançant d'un pas hésitant, Misaki entendit un crissement sinistre. Il venait de marcher sur des éclats de verre provenant probablement d'un verre. Ce qui ressemblait à une paire de lunettes était par terre près de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. La table basse avait été retournée et ce qui ressemblait à des taches de sang luisait faiblement près du lit.

La pénombre et la panique l'aveuglant, il mit un quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il resta figé dans l'entrée avant de remarquer Saruhiko.

Il se précipita vers le lit où il était roulé en boule. Dès qu'il fut assez près il posa une main sur son épaule tirant un petit sursaut de la part de Saruhiko. Mais ce fut tout, il ne dit rien et ne bougea pas le petit doigt.

Misaki tenta de voir s'il était blessé toujours préoccupé par la présence du sang par terre mais avec cette position il n'arrivait à rien voir.

Il tremblait légèrement et respirait rapidement et bruyamment.

« Saru ? Tenta Misaki, la voix tremblante.

\- Vas-t-en, siffla Saruhiko entre ses dents.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » Insista à la place Misaki en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, refusant de s'éloigner.

D'un coup, une idée lui vint. Et si c'était à cause de lui ? Quand ils s'étaient séparés il avait bien vu que quelque chose clochait chez Saruhiko mais n'avait pas tenté de comprendre d'où venait ce sentiment de malaise, il avait préféré la facilité et avait mis ça sur le compte de son caractère changeant et asocial.

Maintenant il se rendait compte que Saruhiko avait juste enfermé sa réaction à l'intérieur de lui et l'avait laissé exploser une fois arrivé chez lui. Cette fois ce n'était pas la solitude qui vint l'assaillir mais la culpabilité et le regret.

Ce n'était pas étonnant que Saruhiko l'ai laissé partir, il était un ami déplorable. Il n'était pas capable de savoir quand son meilleur ami allait mal.

Mais s'il y avait une chose que Misaki savait faire, c'était consoler Saruhiko quand il ne voulait pas l'être. Alors il se leva à contrecœur et se dirigea vers la porte en lançant un dernier un regard en direction de la forme immobile se tenant sur le lit.

Même s'il aurait préféré rester avec lui et enfin découvrir d'où venait ce sang il avait besoin de quelques ingrédients pour tout remettre dans l'ordre.

Et il était hors de question que cette fois il laisse les choses se dégrader alors que son meilleur ami était au plus mal.

* * *

 **Voilà, Voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire (mais pas trop méchant mon petit cœur est fragile ...) !**

 **Et je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne journée/nuit/matinée !**

 **Bisous bisous !**

 **(Oui je vous fait des bisous vous avez lu un truc que j'ai écrit, on est pote maintenant)**


End file.
